How do I say 'I love you'
by LucyyyPLL
Summary: Was called Ezria: Forbidden Love now called How do I say 'I love you' As Aria starts her first year in college, she starts to fall for her english teacher, Mr Fitz. What will her parents say? What happens when Ezra finds something out about Aria's past?
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's first year at college and Ezra is her teacher.**

**Aria's POV:  
><strong>Waking up to the sound of my alarm marking the first official day of college.

**Ezra's POV:**  
>Rolling out of bed extremely early, to get ready for the first day of my new teaching job.<p>

**Aria's POV:**  
>After walking to my tutor base and receiving my timetable, I slowly made my way to my English class, somehow i managed to arrive early, with 5minutes until the lesson started. Not that i should be looking but as i entered the room, i noticed that the teacher was kinda cute.<p>

**Ezra's POV:**  
>With 7minutes till the lesson began, i thought i would make a call to Jackie, when the most beautiful girl walked in. "Stop it Ezra, i already have a girl" i thought to myself. "Hey, are you in here first period?" i asked, the girl nodded. "Okay, well my names Mr Fitz" i stuck out my hand. "Aria Montgomery" she replied whilst shaking my hand. As soon as my hand touched hers, a jolt of electricity ran through me and i swear she felt it to, as her glistening brown eyes met my deep blue eyes, locking for a moment or two.<p>

Just then a brown haired woman walked in, ruining the moment. As soon as i removed my hand, i realised the woman was Jackie... My fiancée.

"Hey Z" Jackie said, god i hate it when she calls me that!  
>"Hey babe, what are you doing here?"<br>"Thought id comes see you, but you seem to be busy" she replied, as she glared at Aria.  
>"Ill leave, if you..." Aria started.<br>"No, class is about to start" i replied as i smiled my boyish grin, which i saw a small blush creep up Aria's neck.  
>"Jackie, ill call you later, when I'm on break, okay?"<br>"Sure" she replied, before pressing a hard kiss on my lips, trying to slip her tongue, but i refused, as kids were slowing making there way into the classroom. After Jackie left, i saw Aria had taken a seat at the back of the room, which would make it so much easier to stare at her beautiful face.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I know the last chapter was really short but this one is longer (:**

**Ezra's POV:  
><strong>After an hour of introducing myself and the topics we would be covering over the year, the bell finally rang. Over the hour, i must have looked at Aria at least 100times, and about half of those times, i caught Aria staring back. At the end of the lesson, i made my way to my office, but on the way walking past Mr Clark's office, i thought i saw Jackie in there making out with him. She wouldn't do that would she? As i was about to open the door to confront them, a small delicate hand tapped me on the shoulder. As i was about to have a go at whoever had interrupted me, i saw it was Aria. My angry thoughts got lost as i stared into her warm, chocolate eyes .

"Mr Fitz, are you okay?"  
>"Err, yes Aria, do you need anything?"<br>"No, are you sure your okay, because that looked like your girlfriend in there?" she asked, with a small smile.  
>"Actually, she's my fiancée, and i hate to admit it but i think it was her"<p>

Aria took a step closer to the door and knocked, making whoever was inside stop what they were doing. Jackie came to door, and i let out a startled gasp, as i whispered "Omg, Jackie!"

Jackie's eyes widened in horror, which quickly turned into an angry glare. Before i knew what was happening, i saw Jackie raise her hand and slap Aria across the face.  
>"You stupid bitch, why tell him?" Jackie exclaimed. I stepped in before Jackie could do anymore damage.<br>"Jackie, stop. It's not Aria's fault, i saw you and _him_ first. How could you?"  
>"Z..." she started.<br>"Save it Jackie, were over. For good this time!" i interrupted.

As i turned to walk away, i grabbed Aria's hand and took her with me.

****

**Aria's POV:**

Even though i didn't know her, one thing for sure was Jackie's a bitch! Why would you do that to your fiancée? Why do that to someone as kind, sweet and handsome as Ezra? After he dragged me away he took me to the first aid room. He placed an ice pack on my face.

"I'm sorry" he said.  
>"Z, you have nothing to be sorry about" i teased<br>"God, please don't call me that! He chuckled then his smile faded.  
>"But seriously, how could she do that to me? God, i was stupid to take her back"<br>"Ezra, I mean Mr Fitz, it's not your fault, i don't know why anyone would want to cheat on you" i confessed, when i realised what i said, i felt my face getting hot.  
>To my surprise, he let out a small chuckle and removed the ice pack, before stroking my cheek. Shivers run through me, as he spoke.<p>

"i know i shouldn't feel like this, but i feel protective over you, a connection between us, i don't want to freak you out, but i think i might be falling for you" he admitted sheepishly. I gasped, and he must have heard as he removed his hand from my face, and let it fall to his side. As soon as his hand moved, i felt incomplete, like he was the missing puzzle piece to my life.

i decided to make a bold move, as my hands clasped his face in place as i slowly leant forward, ready to place a kiss on his lips. Ezra must have felt the same because he put his hands on my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible.

When our lips met, it was sweet and romantic, but things turned heated, as he lifted me onto the side and i wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands travelled under my top and explored before lifting it over my head, breaking the kiss before our lips smacked back onto each other. I slipped my tongue into his mouth to explore the inside of his mouth. His mouth tasted like coffee and peppermint, which kinda turned me on. Before things could get out of hand, a knock on the door interrupted us before they walked in anyway.

"Oh crap" we whispered.

"Aria? Ezra?" they asked in disbelief.

**So this is a bit longer but not much, aha. Please review. Who do you want the mystery person to be?**

**Lucy xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for the reviews! Going to try and update at least once a week.  
>Here's chapter 3<strong>

**Ezra's POV**  
>"Dad?" Aria shrieked.<br>What? Byron was her dad? Oh my god Ezra, how could i be so stupid? Of course he was her dad. They both had the same chocolate brown eyes, and the same last name.

Aria jumped down of the side, and frantically searched for her top. I noticed it in the sink, and passed it to her. She gave a shy smile, before putting her top back on.

"So Aria care to explain why you were kissing your TEACHER?" Byron shouted.  
>"Byron, let..." i started but was soon stopped.<br>"i was talking to Aria, not you" Byron shot me a look with death in his eyes.  
>"Dad, it isn't Ezra's fault, i kissed him, and he just kissed back" Aria spoke up clearly.<br>I looked up and saw Aria with a grin on her face. I let out a chuckle which made Byron even madder.

"You think this is funny?" Byron exclaimed before punching my nose causing me to stumble backwards.  
>"Dad!" Aria screamed standing in between us.<br>" i don't understand why you're so mad, i thought u would be proud considering this is what you done with your student, remember Meredith? You got have PREGNANT!"

Byron gasped in shock and turned to walk to the door, when his hand reached the door knob; he turned and said,

"Sorry Ezra... come round tomorrow for dinner where we can all talk about this, say 7 o clock?"  
>"Sure" i replied whilst Aria started dabbing a wet cloth under my nose.<p>

"Good job were in the first aid room" i chuckled, and after a few moments Aria joined in.****

**Next day, just before dinner.**

**Aria's POV  
><strong>Dad and mum were in the kitchen who were in deep conversation because they didn't realise i entered until i cleared my throat.

"Oh, hi sweetie, you look beautiful" Mum commented. I was wearing a black dress which fell mid thigh and was low on the cleavage area, i was sure Ezra would like it.  
>"Dress is a bit short though isn't it?" Dad said.<br>"Oh and i invited Jason" Dad smirked as he said this, knowing i had always had a crush on him but i felt different now i had met Ezra.  
>"Dad, i like Ezra okay? Yes he's my teacher but I'm in college so you can't stop me!"<p>

And with that, the doorbell rang. I went to the door an answered it.

"Hey beautiful" Ezra greeted me, "these are for your mum and this is for your dad" Ezra passed me some flowers and a bottle of scotch, before embracing me in a hug. I smiled in to his shoulder, before mum and dad walk to the doorway and said there thankyou's for their gifts. Before i could have any alone time with Ezra, there was another knock on the door. I seated Ezra in the living room before answering it.

"Hey, you look... stunning Ar" Jason greeted.  
>"Yeah, you look hot Jas" i winked before hugging him. Jason placed his hands a little too low but i just ignored him before pulling away.<p>

Introducing Ezra and Jason to each other was one of the most awkward situations i have ever been in. I left them alone to get to know one another, while i offered my help in the kitchen. Within 20mintues we were all sitting round the table, Ezra and Jason either side of me. Occasionally, Jason would place his hand on my thigh, and i kinda liked it.

After dinner mum, dad and Ezra stayed in the dining room discussing our relationship, Jason and i went into the living room. Jason sat next to me on the couch and placed his arms around me, he whispered, "I've missed you Aria"  
>"I've missed you too" and placed a small kiss on his cheek, when he tried to lean in and kiss me full on the mouth.<p>

"Jason, stop!" i jumped up off the couch.  
>"Why?" Jason asked confused.<br>"Because... it's complicated okay?"  
>"Fine, whatever, i better get going anyway"<br>"Jason, don't ruin our friendship, please? I love you, just not like that!"  
>"Fine, I love you too Aria" Jason smirked and winked as he turned towards the door.<br>"Text me sometime okay?" i asked.  
>"Sure" He replied, before embracing me in another one of his hugs, securing me with his muscular arms.<br>"Bye" i shouted, as i closed the door.

**Ezra's POV**  
>Surprisingly the dinner went well and so did the conversation afterwards with my soul mates parents. Basically they said 'I could start a relationship with Aria but not express any feelings during college hours and that i should treat her like any other student of mine'. Just as i was walking into the living room, i saw Jason saying goodbye to Aria. When he saw me, he embraced her in a hug and shot me a glare, with a hurt look in his eyes. After the door was closed, i took large steps towards Aria and pushed her against the wall before locking lips with her. When we were both panting for air, she asked,<p>

"So my parents said yes?" Aria asked excitedly.  
>"Yes, they did my dear" i replied before pulling her in for another kiss, just after our tongues touched, someone's coughing interrupted us.<p>

"Ezra, it's late and i think you should go home before Aria jumps your bones" Ella chuckled. A deep red blush crept up to Aria's face, which made Ella chuckle more; eventually i joined in, receiving a playful punch from Aria on the air.

Aria and i walked to the door in silence, Ella had walked back into the kitchen to help Byron with the dishes.

Once she had opened the door and i was standing on the other side i pulled her against me for one more kiss. After our kiss had finished, i gazed into her eyes whilst saying,

"I think i love you Aria Montgomery" Aria smiled before replying,  
>"And i think i love you too Mr Fitz" She winked and pecked me on the lips before closing the door gently.<p>

Walking down the stairs, through the drive and to my car, i noticed Jason staring at me with pure hatred in his eyes. Eventually, he broke our eye contact by taking a swig of his beer. I jumped in the car, and started to drive home. When i reached my apartment, 3B, i took a quick shower and changed into my pyjamas, before resting my head on the pillow. I fell asleep easily, dreaming of my beautiful girl, Aria.

**Not really happy with this chapter, but let me know what you guys think, so review please.**

**Lucy xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't updated in a while, I kind of had writers block. But here's chapter four!**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Aria's POV  
><strong>Omg, I can't believe it! My parents said yes! I didn't mean to upset dad when I brought up Meredith, but he was being hypocritical. Besides Ezra loves me, whereas Meredith was some whore who dad knocked up. I'm so happy my parents accepted mine and Ezra's relationship, and mum and Ezra seem to really like each other. Hopefully dad will warm to the idea of me dating my college professor because I think I love Ezra! Shit! Did I just think that? I can't really love him can I? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Your dad and I are going to bed, don't stay up too long sweetie" Mum said, as said pecked my cheek.  
>"Okay, I'm just going to have a shower then go to bed myself" I smiled.<br>"Okay, love you" Mum pecked my cheek again, before turning towards the door.  
>"Love you too"<p>

I walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water before undressing and stepping into the shower. The hot water felt so good against my skin as my mind wondered back to Ezra. I couldn't wait for our first time together. It was going to be perfect, magically. The familiar throbbing in between my thighs returned as I imagined him pleasuring me when making love to me. I reached down and started rubbing my clit, after a few minutes I reached my limit, and relaxed. Turning of the hot water and making my way back to my room, i dried myself and changed into my pyjamas before falling asleep, fantasising about Ezra.  
><strong><br>Byron's POV  
><strong>Why is Aria making the same mistake I did? Ezra doesn't love her; he's just using her for sex! Oh god, have they had sex already? They probably would have if I hadn't walked in on them the other day. But Aria looks so happy when she's with him, she truly loves him. He's only going to break her heart. After Ali died, she was so... lost. After 2 years, she's finally happy because of Ezra. But that won't last; he's the same as the rest of them. Once they get what they wanted, they just leave, not caring about the consequences. Aria would become seriously depressed. I won't allow him to do that to her. But for now, I'll let them be. I think I'll have to talk to Ezra alone, maybe take him out for a beer. Why is Ella okay with this? I suppose she just wants Aria to be happy. I snuggled closer to Ella, and eventually fell asleep.

**Saturday Morning**

**Aria's POV  
><strong>I awoke around 9 from the buzz of my phone. I reached over without bothering to look at the caller ID and answered.  
>"Hello?" I asked, half asleep<br>"Good morning beautiful" Ezra said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
>"Morning handsome" I immediately shot awake, and smiled at his morning welcome.<br>"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by my apartment tonight round about 8, we can order take out, and snuggle whilst watching films?"  
>"Sounds perfect babe, I'll see you then, I love – text me the address. Bye" I quickly hung up and mentally slapped myself for nearly saying those 3words. Ezra will probably think I'm some sort of psycho now.<br>**  
>Ezra's POV<br>**When the line went dead I said, "I love you too Aria". And flipped my phone shut. Was she really going to say that? Maybe she'll say it tonight. Maybe we'll make love tonight. God, she's beautiful. Why was I the lucky one? She deserves so much more than me. But I'm hers until she finds someone better. I want to say those 3words before she does, so she knows how I truly feel and so she will be comfortable saying it back.

Standing in front of the mirror I said aloud, "Aria, I love you" "I love you Aria" "I think I love you Aria" God, this is stupid. Man up already Ezra! Just tell her after dinner. Just then my phone buzzed.  
><em><strong><br>One new text message**_

_What's your address? –Aria xoxo_

_Hollis Tower, apartment 3B – Ezra xxx_

_Okay, do I need to bring anything? – Aria xoxo_

_Well you could stay the night if you like? ;) – Ezra xxx_

_Okay babe, see you tonight –Aria xoxo_

_Till then, my love – Ezra xxx_

Was I too forward with her? I couldn't have been if she agreed to stay the night. I better get ready its 3PM already. My stomach had a weird feeling to it. What was this feeling? Was it butterflies?  
><strong><br>Aria's POV**  
>I eventually settled on my turquoise skater dress and my leather jacket with studded black heels. I loosely curled my hair and applied eyeliner to my top and bottom lid before applying my mascara. As I made my way down the stairs I noticed Mike wasn't in his room. When I reached the bottom step I saw mum sitting at the kitchen bar with her head in her hands. Mum's head shot up when she heard my heels clicking along the floor.<p>

"Hey mum, what's up? Where are dad and Mike?"  
>Your dad's gone, and Mike's staying at Ben's" she replied glumly<br>"What do you mean dad's gone?" I asked panicked  
>"He cheated again, with his slut of a secretary" And with that, Mum broke down.<br>"Mum, it's okay, I'll cancel my plans tonight, and we can have a girlie night yeah?"  
>"That sounds good, but I've already invited Ashley round for a few drinks, so would you be able to stay at Ezra's tonight?"<br>"That was kind of the plan, thanks mum. You sure you'll be okay yeah?" I asked with a slight smile, looking forward to tonight's events.  
>"Of course sweetie, now go and have fun! Be safe!" She laughed<br>"Yes mum, see you tomorrow" I blushed a deep shade of red.

I embraced mum in a hug, and pecked her on the cheek before picking up my bag and walking out the door towards my car. Once inside the car I quickly texted Ezra saying,

_Just leaving now babe, see you in 10! – Aria xoxo_

Within a matter of seconds he replied,

_Okay, food is waiting and I thought we could watch Mean Girls first? – Ezra xxx_

I chuckled aloud before replying,

_Sounds good, see you soon! – Aria xoxo_

I typed his address into my Tom-tom, and started the journey, turning on the radio before I left. Happiness by The Fray was playing, one of my favourite songs, so I started singing really loud, causing a few people to stare in my direction. One of them was Byron. He doesn't deserve to be called Dad anymore. He saw me and smiled, whilst I just put my foot on the gas and sped the rest of the way to Ezra's. Once I reached the building I still had to walk 3flights of stairs to get to his apartment. After what seemed like forever, I eventually reached his front door. The butterflies filled my stomach as I knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. When he opened the door, he gasped and eyed my outfit approvingly before smiling his boyish grin. I felt my whole body ache, when I saw how gorgeous he looked, his tight shirt showing his defined muscles underneath. I returned his smile with my own before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. When I pulled away Ezra spoke,

"You look beautiful!" He said with pure love in his eyes.  
>I smiled at his compliment and replied by saying "Thank you, you look rather handsome yourself if you don't mind me saying"<p>

He chuckled before asking, "Would you like to come in?" His eyes sparkling.  
>"I would love to Ezra" He took my hand and led me inside, closing the door behind me.<p>

What I didn't know is that tonight would be the best night of my life!

**I know this chapter isn't long, but I had to post something, it's more of a filler. The next chapter will be their date at Ezra's apartment and their first time together.**

**Review!**

**Lucy xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, one of them really made me smile (: So I thought I would update again! I would like to explain myself; the reason why I made Byron cheat again was because I don't really like him, so I pushed him out of the picture. I think this chapter is more M rated, so be warned!**

**Chapter 5**

**Aria's POV  
><strong>Ezra had ordered us both Sweet and Sour Chicken Balls. One of my absolute favourites! Once our plates were clean, Ezra placed them in the sink. Whilst Ezra was in the kitchen my phone buzzed.

_**One new text message**_

_I take it you know, Aria I'm so sorry, it just kind of happened, please forgive me? – Dad x_

I felt tears silently run down my cheeks, I deleted the message and wiped my tears away before Ezra came back into the room. But he had already spotted me crying.  
>"Aria? What's wrong?" I shook my head fiercely. Ezra sighed and put the DVD in the player before resuming his position next to me.<br>"You can tell me anything, I won't hurt you ever!"  
>I decided to tell him everything about Meredith, how he made me keep it a secret, how mum found out and how he has now ran off with his secretary. By the end of my story, I was sobbing uncontrollably, so Ezra tightened his grip around me and said. "You're safe here Aria, I love-"More tears spilled down my face as those 3 words I was longing to hear choked up in his throat. After a minute of silence we both turned our attention to the DVD.<p>

"I wish I was as pretty as Gretchen" I sighed, admiring her beauty.  
>"Aria, you're not pretty" My heart literally broke in two, before he carried on, "You're beautiful!" I smiled at him before giving him a long kiss and snuggled closer to him. Once the film had finished, Ezra put on the music channel. Sexy and I Know It was playing by LMFAO. We had already missed half the song but we were in time for the wiggle off. Ezra stood up and joined in.<br>"Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah!" He exclaimed. I couldn't help myself from laughing, happy tears spilling over as he took off his jeans and carried on his rave.

Afterwards Skinny Love by Birdy came on, and he grabbed my hands placed them on his shoulders whilst moving his to my hips, and we slowly swayed to the song. A few moments later we found ourselves in a heated make out session on the coach. Ezra, who still had his jeans off, was on top with my legs wrapped around him. I noticed his growing erection pressing into my stomach; I smiled into the kiss, knowing I caused _that. _Eventually we stopped and Ezra dished out dessert, ice cream, Ezra handed me two sauces, strawberry and chocolate. I smiled as an idea came to mind. As I was squirting the strawberry sauce onto my ice cream, I aimed for Ezra instead.

"Ooopps" I grinned when he looked at me with wide eyes.  
>"That's it, you're going down." Ezra grabbed the chocolate sauce and squirted it onto my bear legs. I stood up, him following, and lifted up his top, threw it over his head before covering his chest in strawberry sauce. God, he look's delicious; I thought to myself and licked my lips. Ezra noticed I was admiring the view; he smirked before taking the opportunity to wrap his arm around my waist before spraying the sauce all over my face and chest. I turned in his arms before he pushed me back down on the coach. He applied more sauce to my legs making sure to get my inner thigh, before slowly removing the sauce with his tongue. When he reached my inner thigh I was squirming, my panties were soaking wet! He sat up when he had finished with my legs, smirking at how turned on I was. Now it was my turn. I slowly licked his chest, making sure I didn't touch his nipples because I didn't want him to get satisfaction from me pleasuring him; I was planning on doing that much, much later!<br>_  
><em>After dinner, watching Mean Girls, rocking out to LMFAO, and our make out session, we decided to shower together after our sticky sauce fight. The sexual tension was unbearable. Just as I picked up the soap, Ezra took it and lathered up his own and put the soap back in its holder and began to wash my arms lifting them as he stroked my inner arm and down my sides, not once touching my breasts which were begging to be petted. He put a strong hand on my stomach, moving it in a circular motion and said, "Turn around" His voice thick with lust.

I slowly turned my back to him, and he began to work on that part of my body. His fingers were very clever and gentle, soothing anywhere he touched. Was I really going to do this? It seemed more and more likely, with every touch that I was. My mind was about to switch off and let my body take over. I could feel a part of Ezra grazing my back and we weren't even standing that close.

I took the soap from the niche and lathered up my fingers. I stepped very close to him, so I could reach around him and get my fingers on his butt. That absolutely gorgeous butt should I mention? I was too shy to look him in the face but he let me know he was ecstatic I was responding. He parted his legs obligingly and I washed him thoroughly. He began to moan and rock forward and backwards. I then moved to his chest. I closed my mouth around his left nipple and began to suck. He liked that a lot! He pressed his hands into the back of my neck and whispered, "Bite, only a little though" so I used my teeth to gently tug at his hard nipple. His hands began to carelessly move over whatever skin he could find, teasing and stroking as he went.

When he pulled away, he decided to return the favour by lowering his head and closing his mouth over my right breast. His hands moved to my inner thigh area before inserting 2 fingers. I gave a deep sigh and did a little rocking of my own. He has very talented fingers, very long as well.

Before I knew what was happening, the water was off and he quickly dried our bodies before scooping me up and saying, "The bed" A little raggedly whilst I just nodded, he then carefully laid me down on the bed. Once arranged on the bed, he kissed his way down to my inner thigh, this time exploring with his tongue. I was now breathing heavily, a moan escaping my lips whenever he placed his tongue inside me, licking and sucking. I was extremely wet. Ezra made his way up to my lips, ready to enter. I was exhilarated and very ready. I guided his cock to the right spot rubbing the tip over my nub as I did so.

"I love you Aria" he said huskily and pushed. I'd been sure I was prepared and I ached with wanting him but I still cried out with the shock of it. As he picked up speed, thrusting in and out, my eyes fluttered closed. After a moment, he noticed my eyes were closed and said, "Don't close your eyes, watch me" I opened my eyes and saw him smiling, I stretched up and ran my tongue over his top lip.

"Watch me" he said again and slipped out. I needed him again! He began kissing and sucking his way down my body, making strategic stops and I was hovering on the edge when he finally made his way down to my thighs. He fingers took the place of his cock and then all of a sudden he looked up to make sure I was watching - which I was – and he turned his mouth to my inner thigh and began nuzzling it, his fingers moving steadily in and out, faster and faster. In the next second, I was floating on the most powerful wave of pleasure I had ever felt. Ezra was kissing my mouth again, tasting my own fluids on his tongue. He entered me for the second time and I moaned when it happened all over again. He came right after me as I was still experiencing aftershocks. After a few more thrusts, he collapsed on top of me, before removing himself and falling next to me pulling the covers up with him.

I smiled to myself whilst Ezra inserted another DVD into the device and pressed play before joining me back in bed,  
>"You were amazing" He said as he caressed my cheek. My cheeks started to burn.<br>"You were perfect" I replied giving him a chaste kiss before turning my attention to the DVD.

1 ½ hours later, Ezra's hands were busy again rubbing my clit whilst sucking on my right nipple.  
>"Ezra, I need you!" I moaned. He reached over to his nightstand and rolled the condom onto his hard cock. He positioned it at my entrance teasing it before asking, "What's the magic word, my love?"<br>"Please Ezra!" I screamed out. He approved by sliding his dick in slowly watching my face as he filled my tight hole.

I was exhausted when it was over, I'd enjoyed myself immensely. Ezra was the only man who cared enough to pleasure me before his needs, making sure I was enjoying myself. I snuggled into Ezra's chest thinking about how perfect the night has been.

My mind flipped back to something he said earlier on.  
>"Ezra?" I asked not sure if he was sleep.<br>"Yes cupcake?" He replied confused.  
>"I love you too" I smiled as the worlds slipped out my mouth with ease, those 3 words belonged to him.<br>"I love you Aria" He said once again, before tightening his arms around me waist. This is how I fell asleep. I would worry about my problems tomorrow, but for now I was safe in Ezra's arms. I was happy.

For some reason my mind raced back to my first time. I wasted it on Noel. Even though I said no, he was much stronger than me and he knew that. I just lay there, waiting for it to be over, silently sobbing, him not caring what pain he caused me. When it was over, I screamed at him to get out, punching his chest.  
>"If you were only that feisty whilst we were having sex" Noel said, with a wink.<br>I screamed some more before he finally left, leaving me to feel scared, used and abused.

I awoke to someone caressing my cheeks, before realising I was still in Ezra's bed. My pillow was wet from the tears I had been crying.  
>"You okay babe?" Ezra's voice was thick with concern.<br>"Yeah just a nightmare that's all" I smiled slightly before pecking his cheek. I turned over so he couldn't see the new tears fall down my face.  
>"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, not wanting to let this go, wanting me to let him in. I wanted to so bad, but he would kill Noel if he ever found out. I couldn't risk losing him. Not over someone as pathetic as Noel Kahn.<br>"No thanks" I replied sadly.  
>"Okay, Aria I love you" He empathized on the 'you' letting me know he only had eyes for me.<br>"I love you too" I whispered hoping he could hear.

Little did he know, it wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory which invaded my thoughts every night. Ezra's arm was still around my waist; letting me no I was safe from anyone, from everyone. Noel slipped out of my mind completely, as I fell asleep again, but this time dreaming of the beautiful man lying next to me, who goes by the name of Ezra.

**Ezria sex!  
>Longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review it means the world to me!<strong>

**Lucy xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, don't really have an excuse so on with Chapter 6.**

**Ezra's POV**

2weeks have passed since mine and Arias first time together, and since then she's hardly come near me. I knew something was wrong with Aria, but I didn't want to pressure her into telling me. I had to do something, and fast! I felt like I was losing her to something unknown to me. Maybe I could ask Ella about her past. I decided to head over to the Montgomery household after work, hoping Aria would be out, so I could talk to Ella privately. I walked up the stairs and noticed that Aria's car wasn't parked in the driveway. I knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Ezra, what a lovely surprise! Aria's not in at the moment" Ella said

"Oh, that's okay, I wanted to talk to you actually about Aria" I replied hesitantly

"Come on in then" Ella spoke, whilst stepping to the side allowing me room to walk in. I sat down on the couch with Ella following close behind.

"What's this about Ezra?" Ella asked.

"Aria and I had sex two weeks ago, afterwards she woke up crying and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She hasn't touched me since that night." I said, desperate for answers.

"Ezra... Aria's first time wasn't pleasant for her; her boyfriend at the time was very controlling" Ella replied sadly.  
>"What are you saying exactly?" Even though I already knew the answer, I still asked.<p>

"Aria was raped" Ella's eyes watered as she spat out the last word.

"What? By who?" My voice started to shake with anger.

"Noel Kahn, when his parents found out what happened, they shipped him abroad somewhere, and we put a restraining order on him, so he can't come anywhere near Aria" Ella said, calming me down instantly after she said the last piece.

I sighed before replying,  
>"Why wouldn't she tell me something like that?<p>

"She's scared that if she tells anyone her biggest secret, they won't look at her the same way again, she doesn't let anyone in because she's scared she'll get hurt again"

"She knows I love her Ella, she can trust me!"I argued

"The last person that said that to her raped her, she's taken a big step by committing to be in a relationship with you"

"I should go before she arrives home, please don't mention my visit, I'll tell her in my own time" I smiled weakly before standing and walking towards the door, hugging Ella before walking down the stairs and towards my car. Just as I was unlocking my car door, Aria pulled up.

"What are you doing here?" Aria demanded

"Getting answers" I replied, "Can we not discuss this here? Come to mine tonight at 7, if you want to find out what I found out" I got in my car and headed home, praying Aria would turn up tonight.

**Aria's POV**

I desperately wanted to tell Ezra about my past with Noel, but what if he thinks I'm damaged goods? Even though he said he loves me, would he feel the same way if I told him how I lost my virginity? I decided to head to his apartment and just tell him the truth, if he shut me down; I would just walk away feeling unwanted and a complete fool. When I reached his apartment, I knocked and waited for him to answer. I knocked several times, but still no answer, he usually answered after 3sets of knocks, if not before. I searched for a spare key but couldn't find one; I looked for any neighbours passing by, but nothing, so I turned around and drove back home. As I pulled up to the driveway, I saw Ezra unlocking his car door when his head shoot up and looked directly at me. What the fuck was he doing here? I stormed over to him, where he appeared to be frozen.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded

"Getting answers" He replied, "Can we not discuss this here? Come to mine tonight at 7, if you want to find out what I found out"

What the hell is that supposed to mean? He got in his car and drove home, not giving me time to answer him. Even though I didn't know what my answer would have been. I secretly wanted to go, but I was so annoyed he came here and snooped around for answers to questions I was unsure of.

"Mum, what did you tell him?" I shouted angrily.

"Sweetie, I told him nothing he didn't deserve to know" Mum replied calmly. Too calmly

"Like what?"I said, slightly quieter

"Ask him yourself, he really needs to talk to you. The sooner the better" Mum whispered the last part before walking off towards the kitchen. I decided it would be best if I went to Ezra's. I sat on my bed, chewing my nails nervously, and thinking about what he could have found out. I don't have any secrets. Apart from one...

I showered, changed and had a snack before leaving for his apartment. The drive usually took 10minutes but today the drive seemed short, too short for my liking as I was still thinking of all the possibilities that the night could end in. I took the stairs instead of the lift to think my thoughts over. Did Mum really tell Ezra about_**him**_?Why would he come over questioning Mum anyway? I sent Ezra a text saying _**I was 2minutes away**__,_ which he replied to instantly saying _**Okay, we have a lot to talk about. **_I was praying the outcome of tonight would be a good one, and he would still want me, love me. I reached the final set of stairs and I started to get nervous.

_**Breathe Aria!**_ I thought to myself, I had to stay strong and show Ezra I wasn't weak anymore.__I reached my hand out to knock 3times and within seconds I was staring into the eyes of the man I loved.

"Come on in" Ezra greeted me with a sad smile, making my heart hurt. I stepped around him and sat on the love seat in the centre of the room.

"Would you like anything to drink? Tea, Coffee, Vodka?" He asked nervously

"Vodka please" I replied sheepishly. "I'm going to need it" I muttered under my breath. Ezra walked into the kitchen, and poured a drink for me and a Scotch for himself. He walked over to the sofa and handed me my drink before sitting opposite me in the wooden dining room chair.

"So, what did you find out?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

**I know its short, but I owed you guys something, I think I'm only going to have one or two more chapters then finish this story and maybe start another. Please review!**

**Lucy xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I'll try to at least every two weeks.**

**Laptops broke on me so slowly rewriting the chapters again. Please be patient.**

**Chapter 7**

**Ezra's POV**

"So, what did you find out?" She asked, probably not wanting to hear the answer.

"Everything. I know about Noel Kahn. Aria why didn't you tell me? I would have still loved you, not less but more, knowing that you trusted me enough to tell me something from your past." I replied.

"I didn't want to ruin what we had; you would have thought I was some kind of slut. Since Noel, I haven't slept with anyone besides you, it felt like I lost my virginity again but the right way, with someone I love and knowing the feeling is mutual made it more special. I finally feel like I'm worth something, I feel safe when I'm with you. What happened with Noel is in the past, yeah there will always be a part of me that remembers but with time and with you helping me, I'll be fine." Aria said, smiling through her pain.

Knowing that Aria trusted me this much, made me realise I was never letting her go! I would be there for her every time she woke in the night remembering that one awful night. No one would ever hurt my girl again.

"Aria, no one is ever going to hurt you again! I'll never leave your side. I love you!" I whispered, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too, thank you for understanding." She smiled, leaning forwards until our lips connected.

The kiss felt different to all the others we had shared. It felt passionate, loving yet free. No more secrets between us, nothing or no one trying to tear us apart. As the kiss became more heated, I lifted Aria up by the hips and slowly made my way over to the bedroom careful not to break our kiss. I gently laid Aria onto the bed me following closely behind; this is where we spent the rest of the night.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Aria and I slept peacefully through the night; Aria's nightmares didn't make an appearance. I awoke with an empty space next to me. Swinging my legs out of bed, I looked for any signs of Aria in the bedroom, when I didn't see any, I made my way into the hallway then the kitchen. There stood Aria in one of my shirts, hair tied up, and leaning over the stove cooking something which smelt like bacon. Sneaking up behind her, I wound my arms around her waist, kissing her neck when she stiffened letting her no it was only me. Her body relaxed instantly, she turned in my hold, smiling up at me.

"Morning beautiful" I smiled back before she pulled me down for a quick peck on the lips. When she pulled back, a light pink blush painted her cheeks.

"I made breakfast" She replied before turning around and plating up the bacon.

After breakfast, we showered, and then settled down to watch a movie before she had to go home. Throughout the movie, I couldn't stop picturing this, Aria in my arms, wishing it could be like this every day. Imagining Aria moving in with me, becoming engaged, marrying one another, then along comes kids, 2 of them, a boy first then a little sister for him to protect. If only our situation wasn't so difficult, our life's would be perfect.

**Aria's POV**

Once I arrived home, I went straight to my room. I had the biggest smile on my face all because of Ezra and the fact he hadn't rejected me after I told him about Noel. 'He must truly love me' I thought. I walked into the bathroom and undressed myself, ready for a shower. After 10minutes I turned the shower off, and started drying myself off, changing into my pyjama shorts and a tank top. Just as I was about to walk out the bathroom, the carrier bag in the corner caught my eye, not the carrier bag itself but the contents of the bag.

Pregnancy tests were placed inside, 3 altogether.

I was due on last week, and I'm never late, not even by a day, but could I really be pregnant? As much as I want kids with Ezra, now was not the time, not whilst he was still my teacher, not whilst I'm still a teenager. My whole life was ahead of me.

I couldn't take these on my own, scared of the answer. I decided I would wait until after school tomorrow, and take the test at Ezra's knowing he would support me whatever the answer is.

I just had the problem of explaining to him that I might be pregnant first.

Please reviews, then I know people are reading and like the story.

Thankyouu!

Lucy xoxox


End file.
